PROGRAM PLANNING AND EVALUATION The Leadership of the BCMGC has sought advice and input from a broad range of internal and external experts to help guide the development of the Center since its inception in Fall of 2002. While the composition of our External Advisory Board has remained the same, the structure and roles of our internal advisory committees have been reevaluated and improved to better serve the future needs of the Cancer Center. A Cancer Strategic Planning Committee was convened by President Traber as part of a comprehensive college strategic planning process shortly after his arrival to BCM. Several other committees addressed other aspects of the College mission and goals. The Cancer Committee, chaired by Dr. Osborne even before he was asked to serve as Director, recommended further development of the Cancer Center with a goal of achieving NCI designation. The Committee also recommended the creation of Cancer Center clinical and laboratory space as well as research program enhancement and new program development through recruitment of at least 50 new faculty, clinical and basic, over the next 5 years. The recommendations of this planning committee have been or are now being implemented, culminating in the submission of this CCSG.